Flurry
by jaclyntaylor0504
Summary: Drifa just loves Frozen, especially Kristoff. When she's given the chance to live her favorite movie, will she freeze, or will she save the day? Rated T cause I'm a little paranoid.
1. Drifa

I watched the same ending for about the 100th time. I loved "Frozen" so much that I watched it every day if I had time. My room had a blue background with snowflakes all around. There were decoration icicles and snowflakes hanging from my ceiling. My bedspread was white with blue snowflakes and on my bed sat my collection of "Frozen" dolls. I had an Elsa, Anna, Sven, Olaf, and a troll. My favorite though was Kristoff, who sat in his own special doll bed next to mine.

Some people really think I over did it, but I'm happy. I lost a lot of friends after that movie came out. I have every line and song memorized, and I even managed to convince the local theater to put it on after the musical became public. Disney has even given me my very own ice dress. My whole family thought I was crazy. I lived in New York and people often stared at me as if I was sidewalk gum. My hair was practically white with blue streaks through it. I usually only wore blue, white, or black. I refused to wear any other colors. My skin was pale and always cold, and if it was above 70 degrees F, I refuse to go out.

I attend the Julliard School of drama and music. I turned off my T.V., rushing to grab my shoulder bag on my way out the door. Today was the day we were supposed to perform "Frozen" the musical. I wore black leggings with a blue and white striped sweater that was almost long enough to be a dress. My hair was up in a messy bun and I wore one of my pairs of UGG boots. I stuffed Kristoff into my bag with my laptop and script, and ran out my door.

The first thing I noticed was that there was a huge blizzard. I pulled out my phone to check my email and sure enough classes were cancelled. The performance was postponed until the snow cleared up. I was playing Elsa, even though I liked Anna better. Apparently I'm better at being powerful, like Elsa. I was going to go inside but something called me to the storm. I walked forward following my instincts and hoping they'd lead me the right way.

Soon I found myself at an old antique store. The little store intrigued me and I noticed it was open. I walked inside and was immediately greeted with the smell of earth. There was a man behind the counter who was looking right at me. "Ah Drifa, I've been expecting you."

Fear struck my heart. "How do you know my name?"

He smiled kindly but it still did not convince me. "How I know your name does not matter, what does matter is that you're here."

I glared at this confusing man, analyzing his weaknesses. My vision became blurry and my head swirled with dizziness. My body collapsed to the floor in exhaustion and the man walked over to me. That was when I noticed his odd clothing. It was Oaken! What the heck was he doing here?! The darkness overcame me and I had no choice but to give in.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, but this is how I planned it. Please review, it really helps my writing, even if you hate it.**


	2. Frozen

**A/N**

**I love this story so much! I've got so many ideas for it! Please review and leave me you're own ideas!**

* * *

When I woke up my head was pounding. I felt like I had been hit by a truck. I took a look around and noticed I wasn't home. The blue and white was still there but there were candles along the walls. I stepped onto the soft carpet that wasn't mine. I rubbed my eyes, and stepped on something hard. I winced and picked up my bag off the floor. I found my laptop, which was useless to me without an outlet, my script and my Kristoff doll. I looked down and noticed I wasn't in the clothes I had been wearing. Instead I was wearing a dress similar to my ice one back home. It had a blue skirt covered in snowflakes and a white bodice. A transparent cloak lay across my shoulders and trailed behind me. A pair of black boots were on my feet, with little snowflake designs.

The door was across from my bed, and I started to walk towards it, until I saw a full length mirror. I walked over to it and noticed my hair was flowing down my back. The blue streaks were still there, but my hair looked whiter. The door suddenly opened and grand-papy troll walked in. I had hundreds of questions to ask him, but before I could a wave of nausea hit me. I stumbled back as waves of memories flooded my mind, memories that weren't mine. Growing up with the trolls, finding out I had ice powers like Elsa's but I could control mine, watching grand-papy fix Anna, and finally watching Kristoff grow up.

_Memory_

_"Why can't I play with Kristoff grand-papy?"_

_The old troll turned to me, smiling, "It is not time yet for you to meet, you must wait until your 21st birthday. He'll need your help."_

_"But wh..."_

_"You'll find out."_

* * *

I sat on the bed, and opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "I know you must be confused, but let me explain. The only ones who know your true identity are you, Oaken, and I. You were meant to come here to help Kristoff and Anna bring back summer."

"But why? Why me? Why can't they do it on their own?"

"Because you're special. You can control the winter, unlike Elsa. Her powers are out of control, but yours can stop the winter."

I sighed and looked over at my Kristoff doll. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be stuck in my favorite movie forever. "What do I have to do?"

"You'll know when it's time." And with that the old troll left. I grabbed my bag and put in some food and my doll. I guessed it was coronation day, judging by the way the trolls jittered with excitement outside my window. They wanted to know if Elsa could control her powers. I felt bad knowing that they would all be disappointed later. I walked out of the hut and was greeted with thousands of troll hugs, all wishing me a safe trip into the kingdom.

I scanned the memories to see what it is I do for a living. I discovered an entire grouping of memories, all about my friendship with the princesses and being their royal messenger. Before I knew it, I found myself walking toward a beautiful sled with a reindeer attached. "Hey Sveina!" The reindeer pranced in delight and I couldn't help but want to make a fake voice for her like Kristoff does.

"Hey Drifa!" It wasn't that strange to talk to myself, I do it alot.

"Are you ready to go to town?"

The reindeer acted as if she could talk. "I was born ready!"

"Then let's go!" I stepped into the sleigh and flicked the reigns. Sveina ran as fast as she could, and it took everything I had to stay in the sleigh.

* * *

By the time we reached town the bells were ringing, signaling the coronation's beginning. We stopped right outside the gates, and I unhitched Sveina. The guards saw us and let us in. "Hello Drifa." Sveina snorted at them, "And hello to you to Sveina."

"Hello boys, did I miss anything yet?" Sveina went off to the stables to eat.

"Not yet, we are still waiting for Princess An..."

"Here I am!" Anna came running in so fast, that she knocked both her and I to the ground. We both erupted into laughter. "Took you long enough to get here Drifa!"

"Sorry Anna, I had a rough night last night."

"What happened?" She stood up and dusted herself off.

I stood up as well and fixed my dress, "Let's just say I had to travel really far to get back home." She gave me a confused look. "Never mind, just forget I ever mentioned it. So, are you excited?"

Her face lit up, partially with excitement, and partially with that dreamy look girls get when they think of love. "Yes I am, and I already met a really handsome prince!"

The bells rang again. "You can tell me all about it later, right now we need to get inside!"

"Oh right!" She grabbed my hand and practically dragged me inside.

* * *

**A/N**

**What'd you guys think? Please leave a review!**


	3. Coronation

**A/N**

**I know it's a quick update, but I just got so excited! Please review and leave any of your own ideas!**

* * *

The coronation had begun, and I got a front row seat. I looked to my left an saw Prince Hans with a sleeping old guy on his shoulder. My blood boiled as I watched him wave at Anna. The poor girl was way too naive. My attention was drawn back to Elsa when the priest asked her to remove her gloves. Her body went rigid and her hands shook as she removed her gloves. My memories told me that at one point I was informed of her powers by the king and queen. I had to deliver a message once to the trolls about her powers.

I watched as frost slowly began to form on the scepter and ball thingy Elsa was holding. She quickly gave them back to the priest and slipped her gloves on. The ceremony was finished and everyone cheered. As we all cleared out a maid stopped me.

"Pardon me miss, but the Queen wishes to see you before the ball begins."

"Thank you very much Terna."

The maid smiled at me before leaving. I walked through the endless hallways to Elsa's room, where I could hear her panicking. I knocked on the door the way little Anna used to. She must have recognized it because I was greeted back with a "Go away Anna."

"It's me, Drifa. You asked to see me?"

The door opened and I was pulled inside, straight into one of Elsa's icy embraces. "Oh Drifa, what am I going to do? They almost saw _it _today!"

I sighed at Elsa and pulled her away from me. We were the same age (21) but it seemed like I was lecturing a child. "Elsa just remain calm, and remember that Anna and I are here for you. You don't have to always live in fear."

She sniffled and grinned at me. "Thanks Drifa, but I'm afraid the only way to keep it calm is to shut myself out."

"But how can you rule a kingdom from behind a door?"

She pondered this for awhile and before she could answer, Terna knocked.

"Your majesty, it's time."

Elsa turned to me with fear in her eyes. I gave her a thumbs up and grabbed a chocolate from a jar by her bed. "Chocolate always makes you feel better."

She laughed a little and plopped the chewy goodness in her mouth before leaving the room. I soon followed, knowing that I would be needed by her side the entire night.

* * *

"Queen Elsa's royal messenger, Drifa."

I walked out and stood next to Elsa. I looked over to Anna who stood a little too far away from Elsa, since they're sisters. Elsa and Anna engaged in small talk but I wasn't listening. My brain was swirling with thoughts, and memories from my past life being pushed away. I couldn't remember the first five years of my life. Something was wrong, my old memories were now being completely erased and being replaced by the new ones. Soon I knew I wouldn't remember how the movie goes and I'll end up messing something up.

"Drifa...DRIFA!"

I was brought out of my thoughts by Elsa who was missing Anna. _She must be dancing and spending time with Hans._ "Sorry I zoned out."

Elsa gave me a strange look, like a mother who knew their child was lying. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, but where's Anna?"

"Well she went off to get something to eat, and the next thing I knew she was dancing with a prince." That must mean they are singing love is an open door right now!

"Elsa there's something I need to tell yo..."

"Queen Elsa, I am Rapunzel, princess of Corona."

I watched as the two began to talk. So much for telling Elsa about my powers. I walked outside, only to be met by everyone in the entire village.

"Hello Drifa!"

"Hi everyone, sorry I can't stay but there's somewhere I need to go!" I pushed through the crowds mumbling 'pardon me' left and right until I finally made it to Sveina. "Let's go girl!" She was already hooked to the sleigh and we rushed off, heading in the direction of Oaken's Trading Post. "Time to get some answers."

* * *

When I arrived at Oaken's, the air was already getting colder, which meant I was running out of time. I burst through the door and ran straight over to the large man. "Oaken I need help!"

"Oh hello Drifa, how are you?"

"Just fine except for the fact that my old memories are starting to fade away!"

Oaken looked at me knowingly. "Yes the troll said this would happen, but don't worry everything will be fine."

I sighed and sat down in the chair in the winter department. Suddenly an idea formed in my head. _If I can befriend Kristoff, then maybe my job will be a little easier._ I sat in the chair waiting for the two to show up. Just as I began to doze off, Anna burst through the door with a frozen dress. She and Oaken talked and he showed her to where I was sitting.

"Way ahead of yah Anna." I handed her the dress and boots and payed for her. "Just so you know I haven't seen Elsa."

"How did you.."

"I saw what happened, as well as Elsa running away. She was heading towards the north mountain."

Before Anna could question me anymore, I sent her off to change. As soon as she left, Kristoff walked in. He looked exactly like he did in the movie and I couldn't help but feel myself swoon on the inside. He got his carrots and rope and started bargaining with Oaken. Before either of them could get angry I stepped in. "I could buy them for you, if you take me and my friend up to the north mountain."

"Look I don't take people places."

"Well then I guess you won't be getting your carrots and rope." I began to walk away when he groaned.

"Fine I'll take you in the morning."

I turned smiling, "Great, we leave at dawn, I've already secured a place to sleep in the barn outside."

I paid for his stuff and we both walked out to our sleighs, unlatching our reindeer and going into the barn for the night. The two reindeer began to eat and Kristoff strummed his guitar. I recognized the melody and began to sing,

"_Reindeers are better than people. Sveina don't you think that's true?"_

_"Yeah people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Every one of them's bad except you."_

_"Aw thanks girl."_

Kristoff sang the next part with Sven.

_"But people smell better than reindeers. Sven don't you think I'm right?"_

_"That's once again true for all except you."_

_"You got me, let's call it a night."_

We both finished off the song together.

_"Goodnight."_

_"Don't let the frostbite, bite."_

Anna came into the barn. "Nice quartet."

I turned and grinned at her, "Hey Anna, this kind gentleman is taking us up to the north mountain!"

Her grin widened, "Really, well then let's go."

"We leave at dawn." Kristoff put his hat over his head so that he could sleep.

"If you don't mind mister...ah..." I realized I couldn't call him by name yet.

"Kristoff."

"Thanks, if you don't mind Kristoff, could we leave now? After all I did buy you your supplies."

He seemed to be annoyed with the fact that he couldn't say no. "Alright you two in your sleigh and I in my own."

I wanted Anna to be able to ride with him, but with two sleighs that would be impossible. "Actually I can't take my sleigh, it's made to deliver letters inside the kingdom, it wouldn't survive the trip. I'll ride Sveina and you two can ride in your sleigh."

"Fine." He gave me a really annoyed look as we walked out of the barn. Hopefully, just maybe, I could make him fall in love with me. After all, it was prophesied by grand-papy.


	4. Olaf

**A/N**

**I haven't gotten any new reviews! :( Please do review and I hope you enjoy! Sorry about the Grand Pabbie error, I didn't know how to spell it until now.**

* * *

_Memory_

_Grand Pabbie stood in my hut, watching the fire. He made me nervous whenever he used my fireplace for visions. The fire began to glow green, and I tried to see what it was showing. Grand Pabbie pushed me back as he stared into the fire. I sat on my bed and stared at my ceiling. I hadn't realized I dozed off until Grand Pabbie woke me. _

_"What'd you see?"_

_"When you turn 21, Elsa and Anna will need your help." He waved his hands and pictures began to appear. "Kristoff will help them as well, and you will save both of the girls' lives." I watched the pictures in the air portray a horrible scene. A sword was being brought down on the two girls, but I stepped through, the sword hitting my hand. "Your powers will be used for your death and only love, in this case Kristoff, can save you."_

* * *

I knew in the movie that Anna saves Elsa, unfreezing her heart, but did Grand Pabbie mean that my heart would freeze too? I looked over toward Kristoff and Anna and noticed they were arguing. I only heard part of the conversation and I giggled when I did.

"What if you don't like the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?"

"And eats it."

"Excuse me sir but he is a prince!"

Kristoff paused and turned forward again, "All men do it."

I cringed, remembering that Kristoff obviously eats his boogers. Eww. I was seriously starting to reconsider my decisions, when I heard the wolves behind us. Kristoff was shushing Anna and I turned to look at them again. He nodded at me and I nodded back.

"Go Sven/Sveina!"

The reindeer shot off like rockets, and we were fighting off wolves.

"Who marries someone they just met?!"

"It's true love!" Anna swung the guitar, almost hitting Kristoff. He was pulled off the sleigh and was starting to be attacked by wolves. Sveina and I pulled back, kicking the wolves away from him. I watched the flaming blanket soar past us, hitting two wolves.

Kristoff and Anna pulled him back onto the sleigh.

"You almost set me on fire!"

"But I didn't!"

I was behind them as the wolves tried to jump onto Sveina. One of them bit my leg, causing me to scream in pain, just as Sven, Anna, and Kristoff jumped. I looked ahead and saw all of the wolves. _A little bit of magic won't hurt right?_ I shot ice at the wolves, knocking a few out of my way as Sveina jumped across. Sveina landed okay, but I was thrown forward straight into Kristoff, who somehow managed to catch me. My cheeks grew red and I quickly scrambled out of his arms. As soon as my foot touched ground, my entire leg hurt and I collapsed.

"Drifa!" Anna rushed to my side soon followed by Kristoff. I pulled my skirt up just enough to see the cut. There was blood all over my leg and the cut was so deep, I could almost see part of my bone. Anna gagged and turned around, obviously not wanting to see more.

"Your leg needs patched. Unfortunately my sleigh is in flames at the bottom of the crevice." Kristoff gently touched the skin around the cut. I winced in pain as one little touch made it hurt. I looked over to Sveina, who had my bag in her came over and handed it to Kristoff who began to search it for a cloth. I hadn't even thought about my doll until..."Drifa what's this?"

He held the little him up. My eyes grew wide and I snatched it from him. "My mother made it for me." It wasn't a complete lie, my mother did buy it for me.

"Oh I'm sorry." He looked down in shame as he searched my bag a little more, before he found a scarf I had unconsciously stuffed in there. It was light blue and thick so it would hold the blood in better. I put a little snow over my leg to cool it a little bit. The cold always made pain feel better, or at least numbed it. He wrapped up my leg and soon I was standing again, but I had to lean on Kristoff for support. "You can't walk."

"Yes I can, I just need to hold onto Sveina." He walked me over to Sveina and I thanked him. Anna had turned back around when she heard the blood had been washed up and the cut was covered. We began to walk up the mountain and Kristoff refused to leave my side. I think he was scared I might hurt myself again. I'd have to wait until this was all over before I'd be able to heal myself with ice.

* * *

We came into the forest of "ice tears". That's what I called them, because they looked like tears. Kristoff was still walking beside me with Anna on the other side of Sveina and Sven on Kristoff's other side. We all had been asking each other questions, especially Anna. She wanted to know who Kristoff's love experts were.

"You may meet them on our way back down. We could stop by."

"Could we? I need to ask Grand Pabbie a quest..." I covered my mouth. Why did I let that slip?! I had been letting my guard down around these two and it was going to ruin the story more than it already did.

"How do you know them Drifa?" Anna was now asking me the questions.

"Um..." I felt like the two were staring into my soul, "they're my friends. I was lost and they led me back to the kingdom when I was little." More lies, great just great. What am I going to do when they find out I live with the trolls? Kristoff didn't seem convinced though.

Anna seemed pretty convinced. "Oh I didn't know you lived in the kingdom." Crap I forgot about that.

"No I just don't live in that part of the woods." Now Kristoff really didn't look convinced because we both knew they didn't live that far from these trees.

"Oh do they live far from here?"

Kristoff opened his mouth but I quickly cut him off. "Who knew winter was this beautiful?"

"Yeah it really is beautiful isn't it?" We all looked around and at both reindeer who just gave us puzzled looks. That's when Olaf walked out, "Am I right?"

Anna screamed and kicked his head off. It went flying into Kristoff's arms.

"Hi!"

"You're creepy."

Kristoff tossed it back to Anna. "I don't want it!"

She tosses it back to Kristoff and the game of hot potato began. "Backatchya!"

Olaf was still as cheery as ever. "Please don't drop me."

Anna was really annoyed. "Don't!"

I was actually finding all of this very funny. "Come on, it's just a head."

"No!"

"Alright we got off to a bad start."

"Ew, ew, the body." And with that Olaf's head was thrown at his body.

Olaf's head was on upside down just like in the movie. "Why are you all hanging off the earth like bats?"

I grabbed his head and turned it right side up. "Okay. Wait one second."

"Now I'm perfect!"

"Not quite." I grabbed a carrot out of Kristoff's bag and shoved it into Olaf's head. I noticed Kristoff looking at me and Olaf with a smirk on his face.

"Woah head rush." Of course it went too far. "Oh look it's so cute, it's like a little bitty unicorn." I pushed it back through his head. "Woah! Oh I love it even more!" He was smiling at his nose. "Hi everyone. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

The conversation continued and I zoned out as I got a major headache. I felt something weird in my head and I got really drowsy. I sat down in the snow. I felt like I should be worried, but I don't know why.

"And who's the funny looking donkey over there?" I chuckled at Olaf.

"Sven."

"Uh huh and who's the reindeer?" This made me laugh out loud. "Why's she laughing?"

"I don't know, and that's Sven." She pointed to the reindeer.

I zoned out again when Kristoff softly hit my arm. I looked over at him and he mouthed 'It's not funny'. I mouthed back 'It most certainly is'.

"And what's your name?" It took me a moment to realize Olaf was talking to me.

"Oh, I'm Drifa." Olaf smiled at me and I just wanted to hug him. He was so naïve and adorable!

The conversation continued with a lot of 'Yeah why?''s coming from Olaf. When he smacked Kristoff, I couldn't help but giggle, especially everytime he called him Sven. It wasn't long before Olaf was singing a song about Summer.

(To save space I'm not going to copy the entire song)

Kristoff was standing next to me when he whispered, "I'm gonna tell him."

I softly hit his arm, "Don't you dare!"

"So come on, let's go bring back summer!"

Anna and Sven followed him. I walked next to Kristoff and Sveina. Kristoff looked horrified, "Someone has to tell him!"

* * *

We walked through the icicles as Anna and Kristoff talked. Olaf and I were having our own side conversation.

"So Drifa are you engaged, just like Anna?"

I didn't know how to react, was I engaged? I feel like I was, almost as if in another world. I always listen to my feelings. "Yes I am."

I looked over and saw Olaf was now talking to Anna and Kristoff. I smiled at the little snowman, who walked straight into an icicle. "Oh look, I've been impaled." We all started laughing as Kristoff and I pulled him off the icicle.

When we started walking again, Kristoff began to walk by me again. "I see you can walk on your own now."

"Yeah my leg feels alot better now." I looked around at the beauty of winter.

"I heard what you said to Olaf."

"You did?"

"Yeah, so you're engaged?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes but I knew him long before we were engaged." To be truthful I couldn't remember him at all.

"Well then he's a lucky guy." Was that jealousy? Kristoff just kept walking, and I smiled to myself.

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh no her memory's completely gone! Ahhh! Please review.**


	5. Elsa's Castle

**A/N**

**Wow there are a lot of grammar mistakes! Sorry about that you guys but I don't quite know how to fix it. Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

We had reached a flat part of the mountain that went straight up.

"What now?" Anna was facing both Kristoff and I.

I pulled out my rope and hook as Kristoff checked his bag for his. "It's too steep. Drifa is too hurt to climb, and you don't know how to."

"Says who?" Kristoff and I both looked up to find Anna attempting to climb the mountain.

He seemed to find this as ridiculous as I did. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see my sister." She was really straining herself trying to get up.

"You're going to kill yourself."

The two began to bicker when I noticed Olaf had disappeared behind an archway. I followed him and saw the huge ice castle. It was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen in my life. There was a staircase leading up it and parts of the ice glowed purple. I could faintly see the symbol of a snowflake on the door. I walked back to see Anna with her foot above her head on the mountainside only about six feet up. I walked over so that I was right below her.

"I found a staircase that leads directly to Elsa's castle!"

"Ha ha. Thank goodness. Catch!" Anna dropped down and I immediately caught her setting her down gently. "Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise." I laughed at my friend. Sometimes she could be the strangest girl in the world.

* * *

We were at the foot of the ice castle. I told Sveina to wait at the bottom of the stairs because I knew she wouldn't be able to make it up. Kristoff looked like he might actually cry.

"Now that's ice. I might cry."

"Go ahead. I won't judge." Anna was walking up the staircase.

I grinned at Kristoff. "I will."

He scowled at me and I just chuckled as I walked over to where Sveina had sat, giving her a carrot. Sven had tried to climb up and failed, so Kristoff had to lift him down and set him next to Sveina. I never noticed how you could see his muscles when he lifted heavy things. He looked over at me and I gestured to the stairs.

"After you."

"Ladies first." He was smirking and a little grin crossed my face.

"Who said I was a lady?" I still walked up the stairs in front of him.

Anna was about to knock when she hesitated.

Olaf didn't understand why, "Knock...Just knock...Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock?"

I maneuver around Olaf and set my hand on Anna's shoulder. She looks back at me and I nod. "Go ahead."

She knocks and the door slides open. "It opened. That's a first." Before we walked in though she turned to stop Kristoff. "You should probably wait out here."

"What?"

"Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything."

"But, it's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life."

"Bye Sven." Olaf began to walk inside but I stopped him.

"You too, Olaf."

"Me?"

"Just give us a minute."

"Okay."

As we stepped inside I heard Olaf start counting and Kristoff joined him. It made me smile.

"Elsa it's me...Anna?!"

"And Drifa." I had to add that I was here too.

Anna was having trouble walking, and I steadied her.

"Anna. Drifa."

Elsa stepped out of the shadows and I couldn't help but notice how different she looked. I liked it, it made her look stronger.

I began to zone out when Anna and Elsa started small talk. I focused on the counting outside and noticed it was getting closer to 60. The girls were arguing when I heard 60.

"Hi I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf?" Elsa was shocked to see the snowman alive.

"You built me. Remember?"

"And you're alive?"

"Um I think so." Olaf examined himself and I stifled a giggle.

"He's just like the one we built as kids...We were so close. We can be like that again."

I watched Elsa's face change from a smile, to absolute terror and fear. I know what happened when they were kids, and I know Elsa was still scared. Elsa and Anna bickered again and soon Anna was chasing Elsa upstairs, singing about how everything could be better if they were closer. I couldn't help but feel a sudden dreading in my body and I immediately acted upon it. I ran outside to get Kristoff.

"Kristoff I think something bad is about to happen!"

"What?! How?"

"Elsa's emotions are unstable, I can tell, and it isn't long before she might accidentally hurt someone."

Kristoff's face filled with fear and we both ran up the stairs to the top floor. I heard Elsa yell/sing, 'I CAN'T!' and I heard Anna gasp as if she had been hit. I watched as ice had hit Anna, in her heart. I then knew that no matter what Anna couldn't be saved. Grand Pabbie said that the heart is not easily swayed. Kristoff ran in to help Anna, but I was in a daze. I was going to lose my best friend and there was nothing I could do about it. I looked back into the room, and noticed a HUGE snow creature forming from the ground. I immediately ran out of the doors jumping onto Sveina's back and riding over to a large rock.

Anna and Kristoff are soon thrown right beside me and I offer Anna a lift. She refuses just as Olaf's head is thrown at her.

"Heads up! Watch out for my butt." His body soon follows and Anna is furious.

"It is not nice to throw snow people." She's about to throw a snowball when Kristoff stops her.

Kristoff tells her to be calm and she assures him she is, right before she throws the snowball at the snow monster. I think I'll call him Marshmallow. Marshmallow gets really angry and we find ourselves running through the woods. I had hopped off of Sveina, who ran to help Sven. We found ourselves sliding down a steep slope, and I had to admit I was having fun. We were running through trees, and Anna pulled one back so that it hit Marshmallow stopping him momentarily.

"I got him!"

I laughed right as we reached a cliff edge. Luckily we all stopped in time.

"It's a hundred foot drop!"

"It's two hundred." Kristoff and I both said in unison.

Kristoff tied his rope around all of our waists, adding mine to his to make it a little longer. He then dug a snow anchor and tucked the rope into it, explaining to Anna what he was doing.

"Okay ladies on three."

Anna was jumping up and down. "Okay you tell me when."

"One.."

"...I'm ready to go..." Her excitement was comical.

"Two..."

"I was born ready!"

"Calm down."

Suddenly a huge tree came out of nowhere and rolled toward us.

"TREE!" Anna had jumped off pulling me and Kristoff with her.

"Whoa that happened!"

I looked up as I heard Olaf calling to us. The next thing I knew he was flying over the edge. "Olaf!"

"Hang in there guys!" Oh such a wonderful play on words.

Marshmallow started to pull us up, knocking Kristoff out in the process. "Kristoff!"

I was now face to face with the beast. "DON'T COME BACK!"

Anna answered for me. "Don't worry, we won't."

I cut the rope and we all fell. Kristoff came to and we all began screaming. We had landed in the snow and I felt unscathed.

"Huh, you were right it does feel like a soft pillow." Anna was smiling and pulled herself out of the snow.

I looked over at Olaf, who's torso was on top of Kristoff's legs. "I can't feel my legs!"

Kristoff popped up out of the snow. "Those are my legs."

"Oh. Hey do me a favor and grab my butt." His lower half came running through as Kristoff placed him back together.

I tried to get out of the snow and realized I was stuck. Great. Sven and Sveina walked over and Sven tried to take Olaf's nose.

"Who's my cute little reindeers."

"Dont' talk to them like that." Kristoff pulled himself out of the snow. He seemed to notice I was stuck but instead of teasing me he just smiled and pulled me out. "You okay?"

"Thank you. I'm fine." I looked up at him and I could feel myself blushing. He was just so nice and sweet and handsome. Drifa pull yourself together! "Um...How's your head?" I lightly grazed the spot where he hit his head.

"Ah, It's good. I'm fine. I've got a thick skull." He chuckled and it made my heart melt. Stop it Drifa!

"I don't have a skull...or bones." Olaf never failed to make a situation less awkward.

"So now what?" Kristoff was looking at Anna.

"Now what?! What am I going to do?! She threw me out! I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this! And then there's your ice business-"

"Hey don't worry about my ice business...Worry about your hair!"

That's when I noticed her hair was turning white. Oh no, it's begun.

"What? I just fell off a cliff, you should see your hair."

"No Anna, he means it's turning white!"

"It's because she struck you isn't it?" Kristoff looked worried.

"Does it look bad."

We both hesitated and answered at the same time, "No."

"You both hesitated." Olaf was holding his head between Anna and the two of us.

"No we didn't!" Again in unison. Man this is getting scary, it's like I know what he's going to say next.

"We need to get you help. Come on." Kristoff started to walk.

Olaf put his head back on. "Okay, where are we going?"

"To see my friends."

"The love experts?"

"Yes. And don't worry, they'll be able to fix this."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've seen them do it before."

Unfortunately I know they can't fix it. Oh well, off to see the trolls.


	6. Trolls

**A/N **

**No new reviews! Oh well, I can't make you review. However I would really like to get 1,000 views before the stories over, so spread the word!**

* * *

We had been walking for quite some time now as it was now night time. The sun had long set and I was exhausted! Olaf ended up riding on Sven's back, and Kristoff and I were on both sides of Anna, trying to keep her warm and safe. Sveina was walking next to Olaf and Sven, in front of us.

"Look Sven! The sky's awake!"

We had given Anna my only cloak and she was still shivering. "Are you cold?"

"A little." I was going to wrap her in one of those side hugs but then I realized I would just make her colder. We kept walking and Kristoff was looking around for something when he suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Wait come here." He pulled me along and I pulled Anna. He brought us over to one of those vents. Genius!

"Ooh that's nice." Anna was keeping herself warm. We started walking again, but this time I was in front of them. I could here Kristoff explaining the trolls to Anna, and he was rambling. It was almost cute. I could see the rocks, and a smile crept over my face. Kristoff and Anna had stopped talking, and I turned to face them when I was directly in front of the rocks.

"Meet the love experts!" My arms were spread wide and I turned to go find Bulda. She was like a mom to me.

Kristoff and I were walking around and talking to the rocks, when Anna called out. "Okay, I'm gonna go..."

"No Anna wait!" I heard the rocks rumbling and they started to come toward us. I immediately moved to stand near Kristoff, as the troll family surrounded us.

"Drifa, Kristoff!" Anna was panicking and trying to avoid the rocks.

Bulda revealed herself right beside me, and the rest followed suit. "Kristoff and Drifa are home!"

The trolls were cheering, excited that we were both home. Olaf was cheering with them, "Kristoff and Drifa are home! Wait, Kristoff?"

Two of the women trolls began to smother Kristoff, and one offered to wash his clothes which would leave him with none on. I giggled and the attention was also turned to me.

"Drifa I grew a mushroom!"

"I earned my fire crystal!"

"I passed a kidney stone!"

"Kristoff pick me up!" Two little kid trolls jumped onto Kristoff and he swayed with the weight.

I suddenly heard Anna talk for the first time since the trolls appeared. "Trolls, they're trolls!"

They all turned to look at Anna. Bulda yelled out, "They brought the princess!"

All of the trolls started cheering and rolled her over to us. I helped her regain her balance. "What is going on?"

"I've learned to just roll with it." Kristoff was leaning over to whisper to her.

I turned to her as well, "Also, this is my family."

"What!" Both got confused, but Kristoff almost looked grossed out.

"Yeah, they raised me because my mother died in childbirth and my father fell through ice. At first they were my babysitters but once both parents were gone, they sort of took over that role."

Bulda came over to me and pulled me down. "Let me look at you." She examined my eyes, nose and teeth. "Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth." She never really got a good look at me before now. "Yes. Yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff."

"You've got the wrong idea, that's not why I brought her here."

"Right, we're not, I'm not..." I let out a little nervous laugh. If he denies it then I need to deny it.

"What's the issue dear, why are you holding back from such a man?"

Each of the trolls began to sing a line of a song at a time. Bulda started it off.

_Is it the clumpy way he walks?_

_Or the grumpy way he talks? _

_Or the pear-shaped square-shaped weirdness of his feet?_

_And though we know he washes well he always ends up sorta smelly._

_But you'll never meet a fella who's as sensitive and sweet! _Two trolls were pulling Kristoff's mouth into a smile and I laughed at the entire situation.

_So he's a bit of a fixer upper._

_So he's got a few flaws._

_Like his peculiar brain, dear._

_His thing with the reindeer that's a little outside of nature's laws. _"This is not about me!"

_So he's a bit of a fixer upper but this we're certain of!_

_You can fix this fixer upper up with a little bit of love!_

"Can we stop talking about this? We have a real actual problem here!"

Bulda came over to me again. "I'll say, so tell me dear."

_Is it the way that he runs scared?_

_Or that he's socially impared?_

_Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods? _"I did not need to know that!"

_Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondness?_

_Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?_

_He's just a bit of a fixer upper._

_He's got a couple of bugs. _"No I don't!"

_His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs. _"Aww."

_He's just a bit of a fixer upper._

_But we know what to do._

_The way to fix up this fixer upper is to fix him up with you._

They spun us both away from each other to opposite sides. I could here Kristoff arguing with them. They begun to sing in a little huddle so I couldn't here them until they sung to Kristoff again.

_So she's a bit of a fixer upper._

_Her brains a bit betwixt._

_Get the fiance out of the way._

_And the whole thing will be fixed!_

Bulda turned me to look at her as she, and the rest of the female trolls began to sing.

_We're not saying you can change him._

_Cause people don't really change._

_We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange._

_People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed._

_But throw a little love their way_

_Throw a little love their way._

_And you'll bring out they're best._

_True love brings out the best._

All of the trolls joined in. They had dressed me and Kristoff in ceremonial troll outfits.

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper._

_That's what it's all about._

_Father_

_Sister_

_Brother_

_We need each other._

_To raise us up and round us out._

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper._

_But when push comes to shove._

They had pushed me and Kristoff towards each other so much that we were literally right up against each other. I could feel his breath on top of my head, and I could hear how fast his heartbeat quickened as we stood there.

Olaf and Anna joined in the fun. "The only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is."

_True, True, True, True, True Love._

They place both of us in a trench. About half of our bodies were under ground.

_True love, love, love, love, love, love, true love. True..._

"Do you Drifa take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded..."

"Wait what?"

"You're getting married."

_Love!_

I heard Anna gasp and I looked over to see her having trouble standing. "Anna!" I ran over to grab her so that she didn't fall. The troll clothes slid off. "She's as cold as ice!"

Kristoff ran over and crouched behind me and Anna. His heartbeat quickened again, but this was no time to think of that.

Grand Pabbie rolled over. "There is strange magic here."

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff and I were in synch again.

"Bring her to me Drifa."

I pulled Anna closer to Grand Pabbie and he looks at her sadly. He told her her life was in danger and unless removed, the ice will solidify and freeze her forever.

"So remove it." Kristoff was looking at me the whole time, yet he spoke to Grand Pabbie.

"Kristoff, he can't. If it were her head yes, but it is her heart."

"Only an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

Anna shivered in my arms, and more hair turned white.

"We've got to get her back to Hans." Kristoff was standing and held his arms out for Anna. I handed her to him and he put her on Sveina waiting for me.

"Drifa," Grand Pabbie grabbed my arm, "You know what you must do?"

I nodded to him and hopped on Sveina behind Anna. Kristoff was right behind me with Olaf.

Let's just hope I can save her.


	7. Frozen Heart

We stopped at a hill overlooking the kingdom. _It really is frozen solid!_ Kristoff stopped right next to me.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stay here, if it looks like we're in danger, come down."

He nodded and handed me his hat. I smiled and placed it on Anna's head. "Go Sveina!"

Olaf slid next to us as we ride down the hill. "I'll meet you at the castle!"

"Stay out of sight Olaf!"

He was already in town and I could hear a woman scream. So much for staying out of sight. We neared the castle and the guards noticed me. "Open the gates!"

Gerda and Kai came running out with a few other servants. "Your highness you're so cold!"

"Get her to Prince Hans!" I handed her down to Kai who nodded.

"Thank you Drifa."

They left and it was just me and Sveina in the courtyard. "You should go get warm in the stables."

"But what about Kristoff?" She really gets on my nerves sometimes.

"I'll go get him once I know Anna's okay." She seemed content with this answer and went off to the stables. I ran inside as soon as she was gone. I didn't trust Hans, nope not one bit. I managed to find Gerda, "Where's Anna?"

"She and Prince Hans are in the library." Oh no, they're alone. I couldn't just barge in, that would be bad if Hans is evil. I ran to the hallway adjacent to the other wall of the library. It only had one door but there was a secret passage. I pulled the candle holder toward me and the door opened. I walked down the narrow path until I reached the door. It had a way for me to see out into the room, and what I saw made me flourish in anger. Hans was locking Anna in the room to die alone!

Anna was weak on the floor, "Please, somebody help."

I walked out of my secret entrance to help her. "Anna! What is he planning?"

She looked relieved to see me. "He wants to kill Elsa and I and take over the throne." She was weak and it was hard for her to talk, she was so cold.

"Anna I'm going to help you, but you have to trust me and you must keep quiet, understand?"

She weakly nodded and I took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing. _I placed my hands over her heart. Her heartbeat was slowing with every second I wasted. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the ice in her heart. I made myself pull it from her heart and out of her body. She whimpered slightly from the pain. I opened my eyes, and saw the ice between my hands. Anna's hair was back to normal and she was breathing heavily.

"What are you waiting for, get rid of it."

"This is the part Anna where you can't object to what I do." The ice has to go somewhere and I can't just let it loose, it will go back into her heart. I breathed out and pushed the ice into my heart. It hurt, like no pain I'd ever felt before, and it was so cold! Anna screamed and caught my collapsing body.

"Drifa, why did you do that!"

I smiled at her. "If I would have let it go it would have went back into your heart. I can't let you die Anna."

She was crying now. "I can't let you die! How am I supposed to save you?!"

"Go help Elsa, I'll take care of myself." She was about to argue but I silenced her. "Your sister needs you Anna." She squeezed my hand and left through the secret passage, just as Olaf came in.

"Drifa!" The little snowman rushed over to me. The ice was so strong now I couldn't talk above a whisper. "We need to get you warm!" Suddenly, Olaf was making a fire.

"Olaf, no you'll..."

He gasped as the fire was lit. "So that's heat, I love it." He reached for it, and almost caught on fire. "Ooh but don't touch it!" He ran over and dragged me to the fire. "So why are you here? And where's Anna?"

"I took the ice out of her heart and put it into mine to save her."

"Why?"

"She didn't have a true love."

"But Hans?"

"He was evil and didn't love her." I looked to the window and saw the storm brewing. It looked fierce. I looked back to Olaf who was melting! "Olaf you're melting!"

"Some people are worth melting for." This snowman was so amazing, he never failed to impress me. He pushed his melting face up. "Just maybe not right this second."

I laughed and looked out the window, that had now opened, and saw Kristoff coming down the hill. "Olaf I need to get outside."

"No you need to stay by the fire and keep warm."

"No Olaf I need to go kiss Kristoff."

"Why? Oh I know why! There's your act of true love! Riding across the fjords like a valiant reindeer king!"

We ran out into the hallway, only to see it growing with ice. "Out the window Olaf!"

We opened the window and slid out to the ground below. Olaf was blown away in pieces. Prince Hans bumped into me. "Drifa, what are you doing?"

I glared at him, "I saved Anna, I took the ice from her heart and put it in mine."

"Well then, I'll just let you die out here, while I take care of both of them."

He ran off and my heart sank. Do I save them? Or do I save myself?

* * *

**Kristoff's POV**

Sven and I stood on the hill waiting. We had been standing here for quite some time now, but no one came to get us. I was starting to think that they forgot about us. _Of course Drifa forgot about you! She's got her fiancee why would she need you?_ Yet I couldn't help remembering all the times she picked on me, how we'd joke around and make fun of each other. How she laughed and her smile and those beautiful crystal blue eyes, that I could just get lost in. And yet here I stood alone, and she was on the other side.

"Come on Sven." We turned around starting to head back, when the wind picked up. I turned back and saw the huge snowstorm growing around the kingdom. "Drifa!" I hoped on Sven's back, "Go Sven." We were off, down the hill heading back to Drifa. I didn't care about her fiancee, I loved her, even if I was scared to admit it to her.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I was walking through the blizzard trying to find my sister. It was so dense, I couldn't see a thing. I kept walking until it stopped. I saw Elsa crying on the ground with Hans behind her. "Elsa!" She turned to look at me still crying. I ran to her. "Elsa what's wrong?"

"I had to tell her what happened to Drifa." My glare softened. "She died, I found her frozen solid outside the castle." No, she can't be dead. After all we've been through. I crumpled next to Elsa and cried. These weren't the tears from when Elsa wouldn't play with me. No, these tears were the ones I cried when mom and dad died. It was just me and Elsa now. We had no one else left. She held me and I held her as we both cried for our lost friend.

* * *

**Drifa's POV**

The storm had stopped and I could see Kristoff running towards me. I looked to my left and saw Hans, with his sword raised, about to strike both Elsa and Anna. I looked back to Kristoff and saw his hand outstretched trying to reach me. A single tear slipped down my cheek. _Goodbye Kristoff. _I ran between Hans and the two royals with my hand outstretched to stop the blade. I felt myself freezing as I uttered my last word. _"No!"_

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for any grammar errors and about the last chapter I posted. It didn't post when I wanted it to, so it wasn't quite right, sorry.**


	8. Love will Thaw

**A/N**

**We reached 1,000 views! Yay! Thanks for sticking with me you guys!**

* * *

**Kristoff's POV**

I stared, bewildered at the ice statue of Drifa. She really was gone now. Anna and Elsa saw her frozen body and wept over her. I felt the tears slide down my face unwillingly. I looked down at the ground and didn't bother to fight off the tears. The only girl I had ever loved was dead, frozen solid. I don't know how Anna's heart thawed and Drifa's frozen but I didn't care. Nothing mattered to me anymore. She was gone, I would never hear her laugh again. I'd never see her smile, or see her cry. She'd never make fun of me again, and I'd never make fun of her again. But most importantly, I'd never get to tell her how I feel.

I'd never know what it's like to hug her, or kiss her. I'd never watch her walk down the aisle. I'd never get jealous, or make others jealous. No she was gone and my life was ruined. All of the love was crushed out of me. I felt empty and hollow inside. Sveina came over and nudged my hand, trying to be pet. Poor girl, at least I have her and Sven. Olaf walked over on the other side of the royals and I could see the tears in his eyes. Though through my moping I never saw the glimmer by her heart. I didn't see her slowly thawing out until Sven nudged me.

She was alive! She was okay! I could tell her how I feel now, and maybe, just maybe, she'll feel the same.

Anna and Elsa were hugging her. "You sacrificed yourself for me twice?" Wait twice?

"I love you. Both of you."

Olaf gasped with excitement. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

"Love will thaw," Elsa was sort of talking to herself, "Love, of course!"

Drifa and Anna both looked at Elsa and spoke in synch, "Elsa?"

"Love!" Elsa raised her arms around her and the snow and ice began to lift away. Sven tried to catch some in his mouth before it left. I felt the ground shake below us, and a boat began to emerge. The fjord began to melt and boats righted themselves. The snow and ice made a huge snowflake in the sky, and then, in one final movement, Elsa moved it all away to leave a bright summer day.(OMG IT RHYMED!)

Anna was proud of her big sister. "I knew you could do it!"

"Hands down this is definitely the best day of my life, and possibly the last." Olaf was melting.

"Oh Olaf, hang on little guy." With a flick of her hand Olaf was back to normal with a little snow cloud above his head.

"My own personal flurry!"

I noticed Hans at the edge of the boat. Red clouded my vision and I started towards him, ready to fight. Drifa stopped me and she and Anna both stepped forward to deal with him.

"Drifa, but you're heart, it was frozen."

Drifa whispered something to Anna real quick and she nodded, "The only frozen heart around here is yours!"

Anna turned away but Drifa wasn't quite done yet. She punched Hans square in the face knocking him overboard. _That's my girl._

* * *

I couldn't see a thing. Drifa was so excited once we were back ashore that she ran off, and when she got back she blindfolded me. Now I was being led through the square by an overly excited Drifa.

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on!"

She was pulling me very quickly and I almost lost my balance many times. It wasn't long before I ran straight into a pole. Ow.

"Pole."

"Oops, sorry." Drifa pulled me over and stopped. "Okay, here we are."

She pulled off the blindfold and gasped. In front of me was the most beautiful sled I had ever seen. It was black and had a new lute in it and was twice the size of my old sled. But of course it wasn't complete without the red bow on the front.

"Anna and I owe you a sled. Of course I bought it, which made Anna very mad."

"Are you serious?" I was on the verge of tears at the moment.

"Yes and it's the latest model." I wonder how much money she spent. I suddenly felt really bad.

"No I can't accept this."

"You have to, no returns, no exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." She seemed pretty proud of herself.

"What that's not a thing."

"Sure it is, and it even has a cup holder..." She looked really nervous all of a sudden, "Do you like it?"

I gave her a look that said 'are you kidding'. "Like it? I love it!" I picked her up and spun her around and she was laughing, gosh how I missed that. "I could kiss you!"

The sudden affect of my words hit me and I set her down majorly embarrassed. "I could. I mean I'd like to. I'd...may I? We me, I mean may we..." I had been rambling when she kissed my cheek.

"We may." She was grinning from ear to ear. _Here goes nothing._

I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. I had been waiting for this for a long time. She kissed me back and I could taste her lip color(also known as lip gloss/stick), peaches. Her lips were soft and I could have stood there, like that for hours, but it had to end. I could feel myself grinning that lopsided grin of mine and she playfully hit my arm.

"You know I hear Elsa's going to make an ice rink." She seemed excited.

"Really? Do you know how to skate?"

"Course I do! In fact I need to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

She sucked in a breath and looked at the ground. "I have powers like Elsa. That's why I could move the ice in Anna's heart."

I did not see that coming. It surprised me, I'll say that much, but she was still my Drifa. "Cool."

"You're not weirded out, at all?" She was looking at me with those big crystal blue eyes of hers. I smirked.

"Please you manage to surprise me every day." I suddenly thought of something very important. "Wait a minute, didn't you say you had a fiancée?"

Her eyes widened, "I did, didn't I?" I nodded. "Truth is I can't even remember him. It's like a knew him in another life."

I nodded again. Like I said, she continued to surprise me every day.

* * *

**A/N**

**The story is not over yet! However I may not update for a really long time. There will be an explanation after the Epilogue. I'm planning on mixing the sequel into this story. Please review and thanks for sticking with me all this time.**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N**

**I promised I would write it before the end of January didn't I? I'm afraid I'm not going to make a sequel due to my recent lack of time. Thank you all for sticking with me throughout the story.**

* * *

_3 years later_

I unhitched Sveina from her sleigh and gave her and Sven both a fresh bushel of carrots. Being the royal messenger was a difficult task and left me with a tired body. I usually left for 3 or 4 days at a time, always delivering, always running around. I was glad to be home after being away so much. Kristoff and I lived in the castle now, but I still visited the trolls every month. They are my family after all. As soon as I stepped into the castle I was greeted by the wonderful smell of dinner. I practically ran into the dining room and noticed everyone was there.

Elsa sat at the head of the table (she is the queen after all), Anna was on Elsa's right, next to Anna was a prince (I can never remember his name, but Anna seems to like him, and he doesn't seem so bad), on Elsa's left was my spot, Kristoff was next to my spot, and Olaf was next to him. Kristoff was still in his ice gear, he had hat hair, and his face shone with sweat. I knew I looked exactly the same, except my face was red. It always got red when I was hot. Sweat or no sweat, he made my heart flutter.

They were all laughing at something Olaf said, when Kristoff looked at me. His brown eyes met my ice blue ones. I could tell he was nervous, and I would have smirked if I wasn't so tired. He stood and everyone's gaze turned to me. Elsa smiled and Anna waved excitedly. The prince nodded. Olaf waved and practically yelled, "Hi Drifa! Kristoff has a.." but that's as far as he got before Kristoff covered his mouth. His face had gone red and I couldn't stifle the giggle.

He cleared his throat. "Drifa would you mind going for a walk with me before dinner?" I nodded and he visibly relaxed. We strolled out to the gardens. His hands visibly shook. I took his hand and smiled, swinging our hands back and forth lightly as we walked.

"Drifa?"

"hmm?"

"Um listen I was wondering if you.." his hand went to his pocket and he slightly stuttered as he spoke, "Listen D-Drifa I...gosh this is so difficult." I suddenly feared the worst as I looked him in the eye. I could tell he was worried but I never expected what happened next. He got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box. He still had my hand in his as he spoke.

"Drifa, I have loved you ever since you forced me to take you up that mountain." I giggled at that. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I was shocked. No shocked makes it sound as if I was upset. This was the best day of my life!

"Yes, a million times yes!" He slipped the ring on my finger and I barreled into him with a kiss. When we pulled away he grinned and took my hand, leading me into the castle to tell Anna and Elsa the news.

* * *

**A/N **

**I know it's short but this is how I planned it. Thank you all so much**


End file.
